villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lunarre
Lunarre is the secondary antagonist of the video game Tales Of Zestiria, and a recurring antagonist in its anime adaptation. Biography At one point, he called Rose petty and a murderer just to put her down, even though Lunarre himself is a murderer and has done things a petty crook would do. Rose, his old boss, and the rest of his old group thought of him like he was one of their family, but he betrays them two times; once before the events of the game, and again at the beginning. He also betrays all of the other villains in the game. Rose, his old boss, is pure of heart, and he even trys to kill her and the other members of his old group that he was a part of. Before the game the group he was a part of was hired to kill Alisha, but his boss saw that it was a mistake, because she is a good person. Lunarre, instead of redeeming himself for his boss after he betrayed his group, tries to go out and kill Alisha and eat her for the fun of it. He is first seen having killed and eating one of the main character's friends, and tried to kill and eat Sorey, the main character, and his closest friend, Mikleo. He was then force to retreat due to being out numbered. He is later seen in the first city the main character goes to. He also kills a puppy if Sorey does not find him in time. He tries to kill Sorey again and kicked Mikleo to the point he passed out. He is later seen working with one of the villains working under the main villain. She used her powers to make copies of Lunarre, and asked him to bring Sorey and his group back alive. Instead he tries to kill them in a city, and after he is beaten, he pretends to say something to try and get away because he is in a weakened state. Later, he framed the his adopted family for a crime they did not do, and tried to kill them by hanging; one of them is the pure-hearted Rose. He also started the war back up again, which turned a person against his own freewill into a dragon, with is seen as a fate worse then death. The dragon then went and burned people alive and crushed other people with his feet. Lunarre also almost got two armies killed by the same dragon. He is last seen in the DLC episode were he receiving his powers so he can go and kill all of Sorey's friends and family in front of him just to make him suffer. Lunarre main goal is to kill and eat other living things just for the fun of it. Category:Hypocrites Category:Cannibals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Thief Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Rapists Category:Anime Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Honorable